


Give All My Secrets Away

by Elisabeth13



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth13/pseuds/Elisabeth13
Summary: Jay can't sleep. He asks Hailey to tell him a secret.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 64





	Give All My Secrets Away

Hailey was laying in bed, almost completely on top of Jay, not quite asleep yet. She wasn’t sure if Jay was asleep, but she was just too comfortable to shut her eyes. The two had been dating for a couple of months now, but Hailey wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to being able to fall asleep next to, or on top of, Jay.

“You awake?” Jay asked suddenly, nearly making Hailey jump.

“Mmhm.” She mumbled, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck now that she knew she wouldn’t wake him up if she moved.

“Insomnia?” he asked, already starting to drag his fingers down her back how he knew she liked when she couldn’t sleep.

“No. Just comfy. Didn’t wanna got to sleep yet.” She mumbled into his neck and he chuckled softly, turning his head to kiss the first bit of exposed skin he could find.

“You _look_ comfy.” Jay grinned, eyeing her mischievously.

“Want me to move?” she asked challengingly. He just wound his arms tighter around her waist and shook his head. “Didn’t think so.” She grinned, then kissed his cheek. He did roll them to the side after a few more minutes to cuddle with her, and that thought alone made her smile. She doubted that anyone would think that either of them were cuddlers, but here they were.

“Tell me a secret.” Jay mumbled into her shoulder. Hailey raised an eyebrow and pulled back a few inches to look at him.

“What kind of secret?” she asked. He shrugged and pulled her back to his chest.

“Any secret. Doesn’t have to be something nobody knows, just something _I_ don’t know.” She nodded slowly as she thought over what to say.

“Are you gonna tell me a secret too?” she questioned.

“Sure. I’ll think of something.” He agreed. She nodded again, then rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. Jay rolled onto his side, curling up against her so he could watch her.

“Okay. You remember when I picked you up from the hospital after you got shot?” she asked. He rolled his eyes and grinned slightly.

“Oh, vaguely.” He teased and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

“Shut up.” She laughed softly, shoving at his chest until he flopped onto his back. “You remember that there was something I was gonna tell you, but after your phone rang, I didn’t?” she asked again, and he nodded. “My secret is that I was going to tell you I loved you.” she finished bashfully. The grin that spread across Jay’s face, though, was enough to reassure her.

“And you didn’t say anything because I’d just had surgery and I couldn’t carry you to bed like you wanted.” He teased but moved to hover over her for a kiss.

“You’re ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes, then allowed Jay to pull her back on top of him. He didn’t say anything for a moment, only stared into her eyes and relaxed into the way she was stroking his chest. It didn’t occur to him until he glanced down at her hand that she was running her hand over his surgery scar.

“My secret is that, on that same day, I was really hoping that was what you were going to say to me.” He admitted, nearly bringing tears to Hailey’s eyes. She groaned and flopped her head against his chest.

“You can’t just say things like that.” She groaned and she could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest. He squeezed her hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

“I love you, Hailey.” He mumbled against her mouth. This was a fairly new development for them; voicing their love for each other, and Hailey _knew_ she’d never get used to hearing it. She smiled against his mouth, stroking his cheek with her thumbs as she kissed him.

“I love you too, Jay.” She barely got the words out before he was flipping her over, pulling a surprised squeak out of her before they were both laughing happily as Jay kissed down her neck.

Yeah, even if Hailey was lucky enough to get the rest of her lifetime with Jay, she would never get used to how good it felt to be loved by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I just can't get enough of these two!


End file.
